Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV) are utilized for a variety of applications including both commercial and military operations. However, providing such vehicles with sufficient fuel and/or power storage means necessary to propel the UUV and its payload for extended periods of time have been problematic. Improved power and propulsion systems for UUVs would prove beneficial.